


Not a war prize

by empressmaude



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Jötunn Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressmaude/pseuds/empressmaude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor readied Mjolnir, taking a deep breath as he raised her high. This would be his greatest feat yet, the truest test of his strength in his entire life, perhaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a war prize

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: Thor should degrade his Jotun war prize though  
> lokisgspot: who said he was a war prize maybe Thor won him in an amusement park game

Thor readied Mjolnir, taking a deep breath as he raised her high. This would be his greatest feat yet, the truest test of his strength in his entire life, perhaps. 

The crowd around him stood waiting, a quiet murmur of anticipation thickening the atmosphere; a tall, azure Jotunn stood with arms folded watching the god with a cold look, clearly waiting for him to fail. Thor flashed the giant a wide grin before bringing his hammer down hard, sparks flying as he struck the base with all the power of the storm.

Electricity crackled up the tower as the puck shot upwards with enough force to explode the bell at the top rather than merely ring it, causing the Jotunn and most of the front of the crowd to duck to avoid the flying shards of metal. Thor lifted his arm again, brandishing Mjolnir in triumph.

“The promised prize, if you please,” said Thor loudly, staring at the frost giant. The Jotunn glared back for a moment, before giving an angry growl and disappearing into the booth behind the ruined high striker. He returned holding another, much smaller, Jotunn aloft, and dumped him on his feet in front of Thor.

Thor immediately dragged the Jotunn into an embrace, letting Mjolnir drop to his feet so he could wrap both arms around him. He was met at first with furious wriggling, but Loki quickly subsided and grudgingly let Thor hold him. “I swore I would win you,” said Thor huskily, his gaze fixed hotly on Loki’s face.

“I hate you,” Loki told him, barely able to get the words out before Thor kissed him. He tried to say something else, but the words were muffled against Thor’s lips, and only gave Thor the opportunity to lick hungrily into Loki’s mouth. Loki continued to give a token resistance for a few moments, until he finally flung his arms around Thor’s back and kissed back just as eagerly.

The crowd gave a quiet cheer as the god of thunder lifted his prize into his arms, grabbing Mjolnir so he could fly them both to some private place for further celebration of his most excellent victory. Thor cheered back, and Loki scowled, clutching tightly at Thor’s neck. “Get us out of here,” he snapped, and Thor obliged, swinging Mjolnir around in the air to carry them away.


End file.
